Pense à moi
by Hisokaren
Summary: Quand Drago décide de mettre sa fierté de côté de LUI dédier sa dernière ode à l'amour. KDO pour ma pitchoune slash HPDM avec plusieurs autres couples OS.


_Auteuse _: Hisokaren

_Titre _: **Pense à moi...**

_Base _: Harry Potter et Gage

_Genre_ : Yaoï (youp les homophobes fuiez, c'est pas une histoire pour vous), POV Drago

_Statu_ : OS

_Disclaimer _: Ils appartiennent à JKR comme d'hab quoi.

_Couple _: Drarry

_Rating _: **M **(mais vous savez ce que vous là n'est-ce pas, donc quoi que je dise vous n'écouterez pas tsssk)

_Résumé_ : Quand Drago décide de mettre sa fierté de côté et de « lui » dédier sa dernière ode à l'amour.

_Note _:

_Je sais, je sais... avec tout ce que j'ai à finir comment puis-je mettre une nouvelle fiction lol ? Et bien, je vous dirais qu'il pleut au moment même où j'écris et j'écoute une chanson magnifique. Donc, je ne sais pas si l'inspi viens avec la pluie et la merveilleuse odeur de terre mouillée, mais au moins elle est là. _

Mais cette nouvelle fic est** spéciale **parce que c'est un** KDO **pour **ma pitchoune **qui se reconnaîtra sûrement. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui t'offrir pour ton anniversaire alors j'espère que cette fiction te plaira. Je sais que j'ai un peu d'avance mais **: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE EMY ! **de notre part à tous les trois.

**Aller ! Bonne lecture. **

_**PENSE A MOI...**_

Ça y est. J'y suis. Le bal va bientôt commencer et Dumbledore va faire son discours. Ensuite ce sera à moi, de passer sur scène.

Merlin j'ai un de ses tracs. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur fait un cent mètre là... et cette horrible sensation d'avoir l'estomac qui se noue. J'ai horreur de ça.

Maintenant, que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques minutes de m'humilier en public je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de faire ça. Après tout... j'ai quitté Harry, il y a une semaine maintenant et...

Bon sang. Ça me fait bizarre de penser qu'Harry est mon ex. Et dire qu'au début, c'est lui qui me courait après. Et dire qu'au début, c'est moi qui me jouait de lui. Je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui. Je le désirais bien sûr, mais jamais je n'avais songé une seule seconde que je puisse réellement tomber sous son charme.

Si j'avais su... si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je tomberais amoureux d'Harry Potter, je ne l'aurais certainement pas cru. Un bon « doloris » et une claque plus tard, cet esprit inférieur aurait amèrement regretté de l'avoir dit, ou même... de l'avoir seulement pensé.

Non. Plus j'y pense moins cette idée de passer sur scène me plait. Pourtant, il faut que je le fasse. Il faut que j'arrive à exorciser les sentiments qui poussiérisent encore mon cœur. C'est un peu fleur bleue, mais ce sera comme un dernier adieu.

Je l'aime tellement ! Ô merlin sait combien je peux l'aimer ce Gryffondor de mes deux. Mais, lui m'a oublié. Et oui la passion du début s'est essoufflée... du moins pour Harry. En revanche la flamme qui incinère mon cœur est toujours là. Oui, elle est bien présente.

Elle me brûle de l'intérieur, calcine mon être tout entier... je crois que je n'ai jamais aussi bien compris l'expression : mourir d'amour pour quelqu'un.

Je me meurs d'amour pour toi Harry et tu ne le vois même pas. Mais, ce n'est pas grave mon cœur. Ce n'est pas grave car dès aujourd'hui, m'a simple vu ne t'insupportera plus. Je sors définitivement de ta vie Harry.

Un dernier adieu, un dernier regard amoureux et je te laisse partir entre ses bras. Entre les bras de celui que tu aimes aujourd'hui. De celui, qui t'a pris à moi.

Le pire c'est que je ne déteste même pas cet inconnu. Cet autre garçon qui a substitué mon image à la sienne dans ton cœur. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je t'aime Harry. Je t'aime toujours et je t'aimerais probablement toujours. Et si ton bonheur ne porte pas mon nom alors je l'accepte.

Douloureusement, mais je l'accepte, car tout ce qui compte pour moi désormais c'est ton sourire. Ce sourire que tu as perdu à cause de moi et que tu retrouves tous les jours dans ses bras.

Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui, Moi Drago Malfoy, le martyr à ton amour, je décide de laisser ma fierté de côté, pour t'offrir ce qu'il reste de mon cœur et de mon âme. Je te donne tout Harry. Fais en ce que tu veux.

Car après ce dernier adieu, je sortirais à jamais de ton existence et tu pourras enfin vivre heureux.

Une voix me sort de mes pensées. C'est Hermione. Elle est vraiment magnifique ce soir. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir sa beauté tout au long de ses sept dernières années.

C'est une fille formidable... et je l'ai appris grâce à Harry.

« Drago tu entres en scène dans dix minutes. »

Je lui sourit.

« Merci. »

Étrangement son regard est triste. Je ne lui demande pas pourquoi, je le sais. Je m'approche et caresse doucement sa joue.

« Drago tu es sûr ? Tu sais très bien qu'Harry t'aime toujours ! »

Je ne le montre pas, mais j'ai mal.

« Je sais. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le laisse-tu ? Tu sais qu'il a besoin de toi ! »

« Hermione, ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin. C'est de lui. De l'autre. Moi, je ne suis rien pour Harry. Et je ne serais jamais rien de plus qu'un bon coup ! »

« C'est faux, s'emporte-t-elle. Harry tient à toi plus que tu ne le crois ! »

J'ai un rire sans joie. J'ai tellement envie d'y croire, mais l'espoir de retrouver un jour les bras d'Harry m'a déserté depuis bien longtemps déjà.

« Hermione. Si Harry m'aimait vraiment, il ne m'aurait pas laissé partir sans rien faire, ni dire, il y a une semaine. Si Harry m'aimait vraiment, il ne serait pas allé se consoler dans les bras de son amant. Celui avec qui il m'a trompé pendant plus d'un mois. Alors, laisse donc tes beaux discours de côté et va plutôt rejoindre Blaise. Il t'attend. »

Je vois une larme perlé au coin de son œil et je m'empresse de l'essuyer.

« Granger, dis-je faussement sévère, je ne te permet pas de pleurer pour moi ! Même si je ne suis plus avec Harry nous resterons amis. N'oublie pas que tu sors avec mon meilleur ami et que la belette sort avec Pansy. Même belette sœur s'est trouvé un merveilleux petit ami en la personne de Goyle. Donc, même si après ce bal une nouvelle vie commence pour nous tous, nous resterons toujours en contact. »

Elle me sourit avant de doucement frapper mon torse et de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Oulà ! Miss Granger les élans de tendresses ne sont pourtant pas dans vos habitudes. Si Blaise arrivait, que dirait-il ? »

« Qu'il aille au diable s'il me fait une crise de jalousie parce que je fais un câlin à mon ami, répond-t-elle amusée. »

Nous rions un moment, puis je l'embrasse avant de me diriger sur scène.

Dehors, j'entend Dean Thomas annoncé un chanteur inconnu tandis que j'essaye de me calmer et de reprendre mon souffle.

Voilà. J'y suis. C'est à moi de jouer maintenant.

Alors que les lumières s'éteignent, et que les applaudissement laisse place à un silence attentif, je me dirige d'un pas lent sur la scène.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Personne ne sait à part Hermione et Blaise que je vais me ridiculiser en public ce soir. La tension monte petit à petit et mes mains commencent légèrement à trembler, alors que la musique s'élève dans la salle, provoquant quelques murmures admiratifs et impatient.

C'est un mélodie douce et frappante à la fois. Le genre de musique sur laquelle on peut danser sensuellement corps contre corps... quelque chose qui fait battre et ralentir votre cœur en même temps. Le genre de musique qu'Harry et moi aimions écouter. Le genre de musique sur laquelle nous aimions faire l'amour.

Une fois au milieu de la scène, je me saisis du micro et je ferme les yeux pendant que l'obscurité fait lentement place à la lumière. J'ai choisi une ambiance spéciale pour mon dernier adieu à Harry.

L'ambiance dans laquelle nous avions fait l'amour la première fois. J'ouvre les yeux alors que les souvenirs assaillent mon esprits et je cherche parmi les regard étonné de voir Drago Malfoy sur scène, celui de mon amour.

Et je le trouve... dans ses bras. Dans les bras de celui que je ne connais pas. Ce serais de la mauvaise fois de dire que cet amant n'est pas beau. Mais, je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy malheureux donc il est laid.

Harry par contre est magnifique. Vêtu d'un smoking sorcier noir et argent. Il est beau comme un dieu.

J'essaye vainement de capturer son regard, mais il préfère se noyer dans les yeux de l'autre. Ça me fend le cœur et un instant je pense à m'enfuir, mais ça ne m'apporterais rien. Alors pour une fois dans ma vie, je vais faire preuve d'un peu de courage.

Alors j'entame le premier couplet, me laissant bercer par les souvenirs qu'Harry m'a laissé. Souvenir dont je vais me débarrasser en chantant mon ode à l'amour.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû voir le fond de tes yeux_

_Pour m'y croire combler comme tout homme veut_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû rêver de nous deux_

_Pour qu'au réveil, notre conte n'ait rien d'heureux_

La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour nous étions près du lac. Bercés par la lueur des bougies que j'avais fait apparaître, nous nous étions donnés l'un à l'autre. C'était un instant magique.

Les yeux d'Harry reflétaient tant d'amour, tant de plaisir... Deux émeraudes perdues dans une brume orageuse.

Ce soir aussi les bougies flottent au-dessus de nous Harry. Regardent les et souvient toi. J'étais le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Je n'avais jamais connu autant de plaisir que dans tes bras.

Aujourd'hui malheureusement tout est fini. Il ne reste plus rien de nous. Il ne reste plus rien de cet amour. Aujourd'hui parmi les ruines de notre histoire, je te saigne une dernière fois mon cœur, mon âme...

Dans tes bras, je me plaisais à rêver à notre avenir. Je voulais t'épouser, fonder une famille, te donner des enfants... mais tout ceci n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Tous mes rêves s'envolent en éclats. Tous mes espoirs de bonheur s'envolent en fumée.

_J'ai manqué mon heure, mon train du bonheur Oh_

_Tu ne m'as rien caché, tu m'as tout dit de lui Oh_

_J'ai manqué mon tour à la course aux amours Aie_

_M'aurais-tu pris si j'étais arrivé avant lui_

Sans quitter Harry des yeux, je poursuis ma chanson. Tant de souvenirs. Tant de bonheur perdu, dans les yeux de celui que tu aimes maintenant.

J'ai mal. Mais je continue. Il faut que je souffre une bonne fois pour toutes. Il faut que je m'adjure de ma peine, de ma douleur. Alors je continue. J'avance...

Je n'ai pas su saisir ma chance Harry. Je n'ai pas su comprendre ton besoin d'air. Tout est de ma faute, je le sais. Je l'ai compris, mais beaucoup trop tard.

J'étais possessif. Jaloux. Je t'étouffais.

Alors tu as lentement mais sûrement commencé à t'éloigner. Je n'ai rien vu au départ, je n'ai rien voulu voir par la suite. Et pourtant je savais. Je savais que ton cœur se fermait petit à petit à mon amour. Mais fier comme je l'étais, je n'ai pas su affronter la vérité en face.

Et il est arrivé. Mon rival. Mon cauchemar.

« Amis » disais-tu ? Je te faisais confiance. Je croyais en toi. Je croyais en nous.

Tu le disais tendre, attentif, compréhensif. Je n'avais pas compris qu'il était tout ce que je n'étais pas. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais été. Tout ce que je voudrais être.

Sincèrement Harry, aurions-nous eut une chance si j'avais été celui que tu voulais que je sois ? Celui qui est arrivé comme on dit : après la guerre ?

M'aurais-tu laissé ma chance si j'avais été comme lui ? Si je n'avais pas été en retard sur tes sentiments, sur tes besoins ?

Tu continues de le regarder. J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Mais tu ne le vois pas. Tu ne vois rien car tu regarde à travers ses yeux. Les miens tu les as déjà oubliés. J'ai tellement mal Harry si tu savais.

_Pense à moi quand tu vis et m'oublies là-bas_

_Pense à moi quand ici je ne survis pas_

_Pense à moi quand la vie reprend dans ses bras_

_Pense à moi quand je meurs et m'ennuie de toi Oh_

Quel égoïste je fais. J'avais promis de ne plus te tourmenter. J'avais promis de disparaître de ta vie, mais je ne peux pas tenir cette promesse. Je n'ai jamais pu tenir mes promesses.

Alors...

Ne m'oublie pas Harry, je t'en supplie. Ne m'oublie pas. Garde au moins un souvenir de moi.

Offre-moi au moins une infime partie de ta mémoire. Je t'en supplie Harry ne remplace pas tout... n'efface pas tout. Garde au moins un reste de mon amour pour toi... en toi.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû voler tes secrets_

_Pour y trouver un autre homme qui y naissait_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû te connaître jamais Oh jamais_

_Oh comme j'aimerais ne t'avoir jamais aimé Oh_

Alors voilà. Aujourd'hui je regrette. Je regrette tout ce que nous n'avons pas vécu. Je regrette mes erreurs. Je regrette d'avoir fouillé dans tes sentiments.

Je regrette de t'avoir demandé qui tu aimais... Je regrette que ce ne soit pas moi que tu aies choisi. Je regrette de vous avoir découvert au bord du lac cette nuit de pleine lune.

Je regrette d'avoir lu dans tes yeux tout le désir et la passion que jadis tu me vouais et que cette nuit-là tu lui as offert sans retenue aucune.

Cette mortifiante nuit de pleine lune qui a lacéré à jamais mon cœur. Cette nuit où je t'ai suivi, où je t'ai vu dans ses bras, où je t'ai vu lui offrir ce que tu m'as toujours refusé... ton innocence.

Mais je suppose que je ne l'ai jamais mérité n'est-ce pas Harry ?

Mais et ce malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire, j'avais gagné au moins le droit que tu conserve quelque chose de moi, de nous... J'avais gagné le droit que tu ne souille pas l'endroit où je t'ai offert ma virginité Harry.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il, fallut que juste après notre rupture tu couches avec lui à l'endroit exact où nous avons fait l'amour ? Le seul endroit qui valait mon cœur... parce que c'est là que je t'ai offert mon cœur sur un plateau d'argent Harry. Mon corps aussi tu l'as pris ce soir-là !

Tu m'as tout pris Harry et tout sali en bafouant la pureté de ce lieu.

Je voudrais tellement ne t'avoir jamais aimé. J'aimerais tant ne t'avoir jamais connu.

_J'ai manqué mon heure, mon train du bonheur Oh_

_Tu ne m'as rien caché, mais ça n'empêche pas la peine_

_J'ai manqué mon tour à la course aux amours Aie_

_Tu peux partir mais_

_Tu ne me quitte plus je t'ai dans mes veines_

Tu me fais mal Harry. Même loin de moi tu continue de me faire souffrir. D'ailleurs tu pousses le vice à danser avec lui, sur la chanson que je t'ai écrite. La chanson que je te chante, celle que je te dédie.

Et toi... toi tu danses avec lui... ton corps contre le sien, ton cœur dans sa main, tes yeux dans ses yeux...

Mais tout ceci est de ma faute n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce qui m'arrive je me le dois. C'est moi qui n'ai pas su comprendre ce que tu voulais réellement...

Je souffre mais à cause de toi, à cause de moi, à cause de ce « nous » qui n'a jamais existé.

Tu lui souris et moi je me meurs de toi Harry. Je me meurs parce que plus jamais ce sourire ne me sera élu.

Alors cette fois c'est la fin Harry ? Est-ce vraiment fini ?

J'ai tellement mal. Mais et ce même si je me condamne encore à souffrir, je crois aux paroles d'Hermione.

Je t'aime Harry et je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Alors ne m'oublie pas. S'il te plait ne m'oublie pas. Laisse-moi au moins une petite place, une dernière place dans l'océan de ce sourire, dans l'océan de ton regard, dans l'océan de ton cœur...

Laisse-moi cette place... Harry.

_Pense à moi quand tu vis et m'oublies là-bas_

_Pense à moi quand ici je ne survis pas_

_Pense à moi quand la vie reprend dans ses bras_

_Pense à moi quand je meurs et m'ennui de toi_

Je t'en supplie Harry regarde-moi au moins une dernière fois. Juste une fois pour que mon âme grave ton image. Tes yeux si magnifique Harry...

_Pense à moi quand tu vis et m'oublies là-bas_

_Pense à moi quand ici je ne survis pas_

_Pense à moi quand la vie reprend dans ses bras_

_Pense à moi quand je meurs et m'ennui de toi_

La chanson est bientôt terminée... Et enfin. Enfin tu daigne m'adresser un regard. Nos yeux s'accrochent. Mes lèvres bougent et alors que je te dédie les dernières paroles de notre histoire, les tiennes s'accordent aux miennes et me lance un...

_« Je penserai à toi »_

... silencieux. Merci Harry. Merci.

Je pose une main sur mon cœur et t'offre le plus beau sourire de mon existence. Tu es mon tout Harry. Je penses à ce que ma mère m'a dit un jour. « Draco, je retiens jamais tes larmes. Le chagrin n'est pas une faiblesse. »

Alors seulement pour la toute première fois de ma vie, je verse une larme. Je laisse une bille salée dévalée ma joue pour se poser sur mes lèvres douloureuses de toi Harry. Douloureuse des derniers mots que je t'adresse.

Tu fronces les sourcils et je ne comprend pas pourquoi ? Alors tu prononces encore des mots que je n'entend pas.

_« Où que j'aille »_

... me dis-tu. Non ne me dit pas ça Harry. Ne le dis pas. Je réponds :

_Pensa à moi quand je t'aime et que je ne devrais pas_

_Pense à moi quand la vie reprend dans ses bras_

_Pensa à moi quand je t'aime et que je ne devrais pas_

Et voilà. Sur cette dernière note, je ferme les yeux, retenant à grand peine mes larmes. Et tandis que la musique s'arrête progressivement, j'entend une explosion d'acclamations, de cris et de louanges.

Je relève la tête, fais une courbette à mon public. Ils m'ont adoré et me le disent. Non, à bien y réfléchir il me le crie.

Je vois Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Ginny et Goyle et Crabbe se lever, les larmes aux yeux et applaudir comme des dératés. Même si mon cœur est en miette, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Ils m'étonneront toujours ceux-là. Heureusement que je les ai.

Puis avant de quitter la scène, j'ose un regard encore vers Harry, mais ce dernier s'est déjà réfugié dans les bras de mon remplaçant. Tous deux se regardent et décident d'un commun accord de quitter la grande salle. Je baisse les yeux et c'est le cœur serré que je quitte l'estrade.

Dans les coulisses, j'essaye tant bien que mal de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Et soudain, deux bras fins s'enroulent autour de mon cou et un visage humide vient se nicher au creux de mon épaule.

Je reconnais ce parfum et cette enthousiasme.

« Hermione. »

« Drago c'était magnifique. Tu as été magnifique ! »

« Merci, dis-je avant de me recevoir une tape amicale dans le dos. »

« Hey Drake ! Tu as été génial, me lance Blaise. Au début je pensais que ça allait être une catastrophe, mais au final tu as une voix incroyable ! J'ai été littéralement cloué sur place ! »

Je souris, alors qu'Hermione quitte mes bras.

« Je suis un Malfoy Blaise, ça t'étonne tant que ça ? »

Il éclate de rire et m'invite à rejoindre leur table. Je les suis sans grand enthousiasme, mais je les suis. D'ailleurs, ce qui me rassure c'est qu'Harry n'est pas dans la salle et que par conséquent je n'aurais pas à affronter son regard, ni ses baisers langoureux avec son amant.

Ça me rassure, mais ça me fait mal en même temps. C'est con, je sais, mais je suis con de toute façon.

Et puis il faut bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je finisse par m'en remettre non ? Aller ! Un peu de courage Malfoy ! Un peu de volonté !

Il faut que tu passes à autre chose ! Il faut que tu arrives à te sortir Potter de la tête.

Une fois à table, les autres m'accueillent avec de nouveaux applaudissements. Je rougis, mais fais le paon et je m'assied avec eux. Je me sens un peu cloche, parce qu'après tout je suis le seul célibataire.

La voix de Dumbledore s'élève alors dans la salle et après un autre petit discours nous convie à nous sustenter.

« Sustenter ? demande Crabbe perplexe. »

« Ça veut dire manger, répond Hermione. »

« Ah ! Bizarre, je pensais que manger ça se disait : manger. »

Nous éclatons de rire alors qu'Hermione secoue désespérément la tête.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher Harry du regard, mais il n'est toujours pas revenu. Il doit être entrain de prendre son pied en ce moment. Je soupire tristement et la main de Pansy vient se poser sur la mienne. Elle me sourit et me fais signe de commencer à manger.

Mais je n'ai pas faim. Pourtant je me ravitaille quand même sous le regard noir que me lance les femmes de la table. Elles sont incorrigibles et effrayantes. Elles seraient bien capables de m'enfoncer la nourriture dans l'oesophage si je ne bectais pas un peu.

Nous commençons alors à déguster et la conversation va bon train, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et son ami, Etan reviennent.

La nourriture se bloquent soudain dans ma gorge et j'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai la soudaine envie de me carapater vite fait, mais la main de Pansy discrètement entrain de martyriser ma cuisse me dissuade de toute tentative de fuite.

J'abdique. Un Malfoy face à une fille comme Pansy ne désobéit pas sous peine de castration immédiate.

Harry prend la main d'Etan et tous deux s'asseyent à mes côtés. Pour être plus exact, Harry s'assied à ma droite suivit de son petit ami.

Pourquoi prend-t-il, la place près de moi ? Je ne comprend pas... Cherche-t-il à me faire souffrir davantage ?

Je relève les yeux et je croise le regard désapprobateur qu'Hermione lance à son meilleur ami. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec elle, mais il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de hausser les épaules avant de se pencher vers moi.

Je frémis au contact de son souffle tiède sur ma joue.

« Drago, dit-il, tu peux me passer le poulet s'il te plaît ? »

Je bégaie un oui presque inaudible, et lui passe le plat. Il me remercie et j'ai la sensation d'avoir sentit pendant un instant quelque chose frôler ma cuisse.

Il me faut au moins une bonne minute pour réaliser que c'est la main d'Harry qui m'a caressé.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fous ? Est-ce que mon message n'a pas été suffisamment clair tout à l'heure ?

Je lui ai définitivement dit adieu ! Je lui ai laissé la possibilité de ne plus se sentir oppressé par ma présence et ce con, ne trouve pas le moyen de s'asseoir à côté de moi et de me frôler la cuisse ! D'ailleurs il le fait alors que son nouveau mec est juste à un mètre de moi...

Je ne le comprend pas, mais décide de l'ignorer. Je refuse de me laisser aller. Merlin sait que je l'aime et que j'ai envie de lui, mais je refuse de le laisser me faire du mal.

Je me suis excusé auprès de lui... je lui ai remis sa liberté... maintenant j'ai le droit d'être en paix. D'être en paix de lui !

Une voix grave me sort de mes pensées.

« Au fait Drago, tu as une voix magnifique, me dit l'amant de mon ex-Gryffy. »

Cette situation me met mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs de quel droit ose-t-il me complimenter ce con ? De quel droit ? Il a parfaitement compris que cette chanson était dédiée à Harry... et il ose se foutre de ma gueule !

D'accord je lui ai cédé Harry, mais il me reste un fond de fierté et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me laisser marcher sur les pieds par un imbécile. Aussi canon soit-il.

En même temps... si je m'énerve contre lui, Harry s'énervera contre moi et je pressens une dispute. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la soirée de tout le monde, alors je m'écrase et choisi de ne pas répondre.

Mais ce crétin insiste appuyé par Harry.

« Tu n'as pas entendu Drago ? me demande l'insolent. »

Je m'obstine à ne pas répondre.

« Dray, poursuit Harry, Etan t'a fait un compliment. C'est bien la première fois que tu ne te pavane pas, ajoute-t-il en riant. »

Cette phrase me blesse. Harry. Harry aussi se moque de mes sentiments. Il n'a pas écouté la chanson. Cette fois c'est clair. Harry et sa caresse discrète. Il ne veut que me baiser ce con. C'est tout ce qu'il cherche de moi et c'est tout ce qu'il a jamais cherché de moi.

Et dire que je pensais qu'il m'avait aimé. En fait je me suis fourvoyé ! Harry ne m'a jamais aimé. Depuis le début, il ne voulait que mon corps. Cette fois mon cœur n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Avec cet amour, je viens de perdre le peu de fierté qui me restait encore. Et dire qu'Hermione avait dit qu'Harry m'aimait et qu'il tenait à moi. Mais même elle s'est laissé avoir.

Harry nous a bien dupé et moi je me suis ridiculisé en public pour lui. J'avais cru lire de l'amour dans ses yeux la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour... mais ce n'était qu'un leur. Et dire que je pensais que tout était de ma faute. Quel con j'ai été.

Une colère sourde envahis mon corps et je me crispe. Je lance un regard noir à Harry et son chéri avant de me lever et de leur répondre :

« C'est vrai tu as raison Potter ! Mais ça m'étonne que tu te soucie de ce que je fais, je croyais pourtant n'avoir aucun intérêt à tes yeux. Etan, je te remercie pour ton charmant compliment, tu peux te l'enfoncer là où je pense ! »

Harry tressaille et fronce les sourcils.

« Dray je ne te permet pas de lui parler comme ça ! »

« Tu sais quoi je m'en fous Potter ! Et ne me parle pas comme si j'étais ta pute, parce que je ne le suis pas compris ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, je quitte la table et me dirige vers le bar. J'ai besoin d'un sacré remontant. Putain ! Je me suis fait avoir par ce salopard de Potter ! Salopard que j'aime malgré tout. Et c'est bien ça qui me fait le plus mal. C'est bien ça qui me rend pitoyable.

Je m'apprête à saisir une bouteille de Whisky, quand je me sens brusquement tiré en arrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'exclamer que je me retrouve dehors... au bord du lac.

Titubant un peu, sous l'effet du transplanage, je me retourne vers mon assaillants et retiens un hoquet de surprise en voyant Harry.

Harry debout devant moi, une lueur de rage dans le regard.

« Putain Potter mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! »

« Je te retourne la même question Malfoy ! »

Je hausse une sourcils circonspect.

« J'allais me servir un verre quand tu nous as fait transplaner ici, je répond en croisant les bras. »

Il fronce les sourcils et fais un pas en avant.

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Malfoy ! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'était quoi ce petit manège à table ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de jouer les connard fini alors qu'Etan ne cherchait qu'à te faire un compliment ? »

Et le voilà qui piétine encore un peu plus mon cœur. Il prend la défense de son cher et tendre et ça me fou en rogne, parce que moi, je l'aime et qu'il ne m'a jamais montré autant d'intérêt.

« Tu me prend vraiment pour un con hein Potter ? Tu n'as donc pas écouté la chanson que j'ai chantée ? La chanson que je me suis abaissé à te dédier parce que je t'aime ? »

« Mal... »

« Ta gueule Potter, je n'ai pas fini. Tu m'as humilié. Pendant plus de quatre mois, tu m'as humilié, tu t'es servi de moi comme de ta pute ! Et ce soir encore, alors que je te demandais pardon pour tout le mal que je t'avais fait, alors que mon cœur espérait que tu ne m'oublies pas, que tu gardes au moins un petit quelque chose de notre histoire toi tu te vautrais dans les bras de ton âme sœur ! Merde Potter, je te suppliait, mais j'ai réalisé qu'en réalité, je n'avais pas besoin de le faire puisque notre relation n'a jamais compté pour toi ! Tout ce qui t'intéressait c'était mon cul ! Mon putain de cul ! »

« La ferme Malfoy rugit Harry. Tu te trompes ! J'ai entendu chacune de tes putains de paroles ce soir ! J'en ai eu le cœur brisé ! »

« Menteur ! Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Si tu m'avais aimé ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu, si notre relation avait un temps soit peu compter à tes yeux, tu n'aurais jamais baisé ce salopard derrière mon dos ! Encore que tu le baises après notre rupture, mais pas pendant notre histoire Potter ! Tu m'as trompé connard et tu espérait quoi ? Que j'accueille ton putain d'amant avec le sourire ? Tu... OUTCH ! »

En moins d'une seconde sans que je comprenne pourquoi je me retrouve le cul par terre, une horrible douleur à l'estomac. Bon sang, il m'a frappé. Harry m'a frappé.

Je relève la tête vers lui, et je vois qu'il est paniqué. Il a écarquillé les yeux et me regarde comme s'il n'osait croire à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'approche de moi, mais je m'écarte vivement de lui avant de me relever.

« Je te hais Potter, dis-je avant de m'en aller et en ignorant les cris qu'il me lance. »

Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je l'aime. Je l'aime et je ne peux pas le détester. Il me fait souffrir, mais je n'arrive pas à le détester. C'en est rageant !

Une fois dans la salle, je vois Hermione se précipiter vers moi. Elle me demande ce qu'il s'est passé mais je ne répond pas trop occupé à voir Etan quitter la table pour sortir.  
Il va sûrement rejoindre son chéri. Ça me met encore plus en colère. M'excusant auprès d'Hermione, je me dirige vers le bar ou je chope une bouteille avant de l'ouvrir et de la boire à grand goulot. Une fois fait, je grimace un peu, puis me remet à boire.

Personne n'ose s'approcher de moi. Je vois bien que mes amis n'apprécient pas mon attitude et je sais qu'ils veulent me parler, mais les regards menaçant que je leur lance les en dissuade tous.

Alors que je m'apprête à boire de nouveau, je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je fais volte face prêt à flinguer l'intrus quand je m'aperçois que c'est Jérémy.

Ah ! Ce bon vieux Jérémy. Un gentil mec celui-là. Il est à Serdaigle. Je l'ai rencontré, il y a de cela un an, lors d'un de mes entraînements de Quidditch. Nous avons discuté un peu et nous sommes rapidement devenus amis. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a fait réalisé que j'étais amoureux de mon pote Potty.

« Salut Drake. »

« 'Lut Rem. »

« Tu sais au lieu de noyer ton malheur dans l'alcool tu devrais te défouler sur la piste, dit-il avant de m'arracher ma copine de mes mains. »

« Rem, je proteste, fous-moi la paix ! »

« Pas question ! Non mais, le prince des Serpentard à la voix de Sirène qui s'abaisse à se saouler devant tout Poudlard ce n'est pas bon pour l'image de marque, réplique-t-il en riant. »

« Là tu marques un point, dis-je. Mais je n'ai pas envie de danser. »

« Tu ne vas pas me refuser une danse quand même. »

Le voilà qui boude maintenant. Comment résister à ça ? Une adorable petite moue enfantine contrastant avec un regard de braise.

De toute façon, si je ne peux pas me défouler dans la boisson autant mieux que j'aille dépenser mon trop plein d'énergie sur le piste de danse.

Je souris à Jérémy avant de le suivre.

« Au fait tu me donnes quoi en échange, je demande alors qu'il me prend par la taille. »

Il semble réfléchir un moment avant de me souffler à l'oreille :

« Une nuit torride avec moi. »

Je glousse en secouant la tête.

« Toi et tes blagues cons. Pas question de baiser avec toi aussi canon sois-tu. »

Il soupir faussement désespéré avant de répondre :

« Je te rend ta bouteille d'alcool dans ce cas. »

« Ça c'est un deal qui me plait ! »

Et alors que nous commençons à danser, il se penche vers moi et demande :

« Alors c'est à cause d'Harry que tu te noie dans la boisson ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, mais je ne répond pas. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout ce que je fasse se rapporte inexorablement à Harry ?

« Tu ne réponds pas, donc j'en conclus que oui. J'ai bien envie de te donner un conseil, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, donc j'attendrais que tu te sois calmé.»

Cette fois je souris. Ce mec me connaît vraiment bien. Je me détache un peu de lui pour plonger mon regard dans le sien et lui demander :

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi ? »

« Peut-être parce que c'est moi que tu aimes, répond une voix trop familière à mon goût. »

Jérémy et moi, nous nous figeons sur la piste pour voir un Harry manifestement très en colère les mains sur les hanches. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi tendu. On dirais qu'il est sur le point de taper sur mon pote, mais je ne le tolèrerais pas. D'ailleurs, je ne tolère pas sa présence ici. Je m'apprête à parler quand Jérémy lâche ma taille et s'éloigne en hochant la tête.

« Rem, je l'appelle. Mais qu'est-ce que... »

« C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour toi Drake, me répond-t-il avant de s'éloigner un immense sourire placardé sur le visage. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Qu'a-t-il bien voulu dire ce traître ? Je m'en fous, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici avec Harry. J'amorce mon départ quand je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me tirer dans un recoins éloigné de la piste.

Je me retourne et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je me sens acculé contre une colonne de marbre, deux bras emprisonnant toujours ma taille, un corps chaud collé au mien. Mes mains se posent automatiquement sur la nuque d'Harry alors qu'il commence à se mouvoir contre moi.

Je suis tellement surpris, qu'il me faut au moins deux minutes pour réalisé qu'une autre musique avait commencé. Alors je joue le jeu et je commence à danser en accord avec lui.

Il cherche mon regard, mais je le fuis.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Potter ? »

Alors il commence à chanter. Et moi je sursaute, car je me rend compte que la musique sur laquelle nous dansons est la mienne. Celle que j'ai chanté plutôt.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû voir le fond de tes yeux_

_Pour m'y croire combler comme tout homme veut_

_Je n'aurais jamais dû rêver de nous deux_

_Pour qu'au réveil, notre conte n'ait rien d'heureux_

« Ne te moque pas de mes sentiments Harry, je murmure alors que mon estomac se noue. »

_J'ai manqué mon heure, mon train du bonheur Oh_

_Tu ne m'as rien caché, mais ça n'empêche pas la peine_

_J'ai manqué mon tour à la course aux amours Aie_

_Tu peux partir mais_

_Tu ne me quitte plus je t'ai dans mes veines_

« Et que voulais-tu que je fasse, que je reste auprès de toi, pendant qu'une autre partageait tes nuits. Pendant qu'un autre me prenait ton cœur ? Ne me ment pas Harry, ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes. »

_Pense à moi quand tu vis et m'oublies là-bas_

_Pense à moi quand ici je ne survis pas_

_Pense à moi quand la vie reprend dans ses bras_

_Pense à moi quand je meurs et m'ennui de toi_

« Harry arrête de me faire espérer pour rien. Ça te plait tant que ça de me voir souffrir ? »

Il plante son regard dans le mien et je me surprend à m'y perdre encore comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais.

« Drago recommençons. »

« Quoi ? »

« Recommençons tout depuis le début. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir et je n'ai aucune excuse à part celle d'avoir eut peur. »

« Peur ? »

« Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux Dray... au début je te courais après c'est vrai, mais je pensais que ce n'était que du désir et puis je suis finalement tombé amoureux de toi et j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que cela pouvait engager pour nous, pour moi. J'avais peur de toi... Pendant plus de six ans, nous avons été ennemis et je n'arrivais pas à croire que tout puisse changer comme ça. Je me disais qu'un jour tu me quitterais et je ne supportais pas cette idée. Alors, j'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie. J'ai commencé à m'éloigner de toi. Et puis j'ai rencontré Etan et je me suis dit que peut-être j'arriverais à être heureux loin de toi, mais c'était une erreur. Tout comme celle d'avoir cherché à t'oublié cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune. Pour moi la seule manière de m'exorciser de ton image était de perdre ma virginité dans les bras d'un autre à l'endroit même où je t'ai pris la première fois. Mais pendant qu'Etan me faisait l'amour ton image n'a jamais quitté mon esprit. Pour moi c'est toi qui me prenait et j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré car Drago si tu regardais bien au fond de mon cœur, tu y verrais ton image graver pour toujours. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tout un flot de paroles pour me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il veut que nous repartions de zéro. Je... je ne sais pas. J'ai tellement souffert de lui. Comment le croire ?

Pourtant mon cœur explose de joie en ce moment même. Je sens toute une myriade de papillons voleter dans mon ventre et alors je me souviens des paroles d'Hermione : « _Harry t'aime toujours. Il tient à toi plus que tu ne le crois. _»

Ce pourrait-il qu'elle ait vu juste ? En même temps Hermione est la fille la plus sensé que je connaisse.

Je sens la prise d'Harry se desserrer et mon cœur s'emballe. Non. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre. Pas encore, pas cette fois. Je m'accroche à son cou désespérément, rapprochant nos deux corps.

« Drago donne-moi une autre chance. Rien n'est de ta faute. Je t'en prie recommence avec moi, me susurre Harry à l'oreille. »

Je frissonne alors que ses bras m'étreignent plus étroitement. Je plonge mon visage au creux de son cou et je me délecte de son odeur. Il n'y a qu'un parfum. Celui d'Harry. Donc... donc toutes ces fois où j'avais songé qu'il se prélassait dans les bras d'un autre je m'étais trompé.

« Drago tu me manques. Tes lèvres me manques, ton corps me manque, ton odeur me manque... Drago s'il te plaît revient vers moi. Ne me laisse pas encore une fois. »

« Les Gryffondor sont loyaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et je te jure de te rester fidèle. Même si mon corps a appartenu à un autre l'espace d'une nuit, une seule nuit Drago, mon cœur n'a jamais appartenu qu'à toi. »

Je sens l'air tourbillonner autour de nous et quand je relève la tête nous sommes une fois de plus près du lac.

Harry me serre toujours contre lui, et je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu. Son odeur m'enivre et je ne résiste pas longtemps.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son cou et je le sens frissonner.

« Dray... »

Je ne répond toujours pas et ma bouche s'active. Je sors ma langue et commence à faire mienne sa peau.

Je suçote, mordille, lèche et lui me serre plus fort en gémissant.

Je me sens reculer puis mon dos touche l'écorce froide d'un arbre. Je me laisse aller contre le tronc et alors qu'Harry gémit mon prénom comme une litanie, je continue de m'approprié son cou.

Bientôt, je sens des doigts glacés se frayer un chemin sous ma chemise cherchant une chaleur salvatrice.

Ils parcourent mon corps, caressant d'abord mes flancs avant de s'attaquer à mon torse, puis de titiller mes tétons.

Je gémis et je rejette ma tête en arrière offrant par là même mon cou qu'Harry s'empresse de dévorer.

Sous le coup de la surprise et de la férocité avec laquelle il marque ma peau, ma tête se cogne durement contre le tronc.

Je retire ses mains de sous ma chemise et les poses sur mes fesses afin qu'elles me surélèvent et que je puisse enrouler mes jambes autour de la taille d'Harry.

Ce faisant, mon érection touche la sienne et nous râlons en même temps. D'un mouvement de hanche, je pousse nos bassins à accentuer le contact pour augmenter le désir. Je sais qu'Harry aime être excité et il sait que j'aime ça également alors il ne se fait pas prier. Et tandis que sa bouche se perd dans les méandres de mon cou, son corps bouge en accord avec le mien.

Lascivement d'abord, puis plus durement meurtrissant mon dos contre le tronc solide, m'arrachant des cris et suppliques de ravissement. Me faisant vois milles et une étoiles.

Perdu dans la contemplation les paillettes or et argent qui virevoltent devant mes yeux, je ne me rend pas tout de suite compte que mon corps s'allonge dans l'herbe.

Puis la bouche d'Harry quitte ma peau et il s'écarte en faisant glisser sa veste sur ses épaules et commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, l'air coquin.

Il a changé. Ses yeux sont plus brillants encore. Et il y a sur son visage quelque chose, une nouvelle vitalité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Tandis qu'il se déshabille, je déboutonne machinalement ma chemise et la retire. Mon esprit n'est plus centré que sur une chose désormais. La peau mâte du torse d'Harry et ses boutons de chairs couleur chocolat magnifiquement dressés que révèlent une dizaine de bougies qu'il a fait apparaître d'un geste de la main.

Harry se penche de nouveau sur moi, glissant ses mains sur mon corps, mon ventre avant de tripoter les boutons de mon pantalon. À genoux entre mes jambes et pendant que ses mains s'affèrent plus bas, il se penche et couvre mon torse de baisers. Puis il suce mes tétons entre ses dents et s'arrête un moment pour écouter les battements de mon cœur avant de reprendre là où il s'est arrêté.

Je tremble. Je frissonne, ma peau est exaltée par le froid, mais je me laisse aller dans les bras de mon amour.

Soudain, je sens Harry croquer un de mes mamelons et je crie alors qu'il arrache mon pantalon en entraînant mes chaussures et de jeter le tout plus loin. Puis, il se déshabille à son tour avant de se mettre à cheval sur moi, de presser ses fesses contre mon sexe et de bouger. Lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, m'écrasant sur le sol tout en laissant percer de longs râles de plaisir.

Alors que je m'apprête à le prendre, il s'écarte de moi, se remet entre mes cuisses et saisi à pleines mains mes bourses taquinant de l'autre mon rectum. Baissant les yeux, je le vois gober d'un coup ma verge me faisant sursauter et gémir en même temps. Je m'agrippe à l'herbe, mais elle est si fragile qu'au moindre geste, elle s'arrache.

Je suis aux anges avec la bouche délicieusement humide d'Harry, refermé sur mon sexe. Tandis qu'un doigt me pénètre, les mouvements de sa tête s'accélèrent et juste au moment où je suis sur le point de jouir, il stoppe et laisse le froid mordre la peau sensible de mon pénis.

Je geint de frustration et je me plains quand il retire son doigt de mon cul.

Il me chevauche de nouveau puis se penche vers mon visage qu'il prend en coupe.

« Ce soir (ses lèvres effleurent les miennes) je te ferais (il enfouit ses doigts dans mes cheveux et lèche ma lèvre du bout de la langue jusqu'à la ligne de mon menton) plaisir, dit-il avant de prendre ma bouche dans un époustouflant baiser. »

Merlin, j'en perd mon latin. Pendant que sa langue cherche la mienne, la trouve et en trace le contour, une de ses mains quitte mes blondes pour larder mon sexe rigide en lui. Son cul se refermant étroitement autour de ma verge gorgée comme dans un poing, il se met à gémir contre mes lèvres.

« Vas-y, halète-t-il. »

Exhorté, je saisis ses hanches et commence à pousser mon pénis en lui. Il crie puis son bassin s'accordent au mien et nous bougeons ensemble au même rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse perdre la tête en suçant avec voracité mon cou.

Extasié, j'augmente la cadence et nos coups de reins se font plus violents plus rapides. À un moment, je perd complètement le fil de la réalité et je n'ai plus conscience que de mes va-et-vient dans le nid brûlant du cul d'Harry. Je perçois des gémissements, des cris et les rugissements de mon propre souffle dans mes tympans.

Mon cœur martèle dans ma poitrine et dans un dernier baiser avant l'extase, nous jouissons en accord poussant de longs râles de plaisir.

Tandis que le corps d'Harry se met à trembler sous le contrecoup de l'orgasme, le mien se libère encore par petites saccades.

Puis, il retombe lourdement sur moi, nichant son visage dans mon cou, le lapant une dernière fois en soupirant d'aise.

« Je t'aime Dray... »

Cette fois je répond. Tout à l'heure je n'avais rien dit. Je m'étais contenté de sauter sur lui, mais maintenant je peux répondre, car en jouissant j'ai senti un feu d'artifice exploser dans mon cœur, illuminant chaque parcelle de mon être d'un millier d'étincelles de couleur.

« Je t'aime Harry... »

_**Un an plus tard : **_

Debout devant mon miroir, je met la dernière touche à mon costume. Je serre un peu mon nœud papillons et lisse les flancs de ma robe.

Un petit tour sur moi-même et j'affiche un sourire satisfait. Je suis impeccable et supra sexy.

C'est un jour particulier aujourd'hui. Alors que les souvenirs de ma dernière nuit à Poudlard me reviennent en mémoire, je commence à chantonner. Je suis heureux.

Ça va faire un an maintenant qu'Harry et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble. Un an que je lui ai donné une seconde chance. Un an que je ne regrette pas ma décision.

Harry est un petit ami merveilleux. Il est attentionné, patient, tendre, sauvage, jaloux et possessif. Deux qualités que je ne lui connaissait pas. Mais, paraît-il que lorsqu'un Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard est réellement amoureux, il ne supporte pas que l'on touche ou que l'on approche de trop près l'objet de ses pensées.

Ça me va parfaitement. Moi, par contre, je n'ai pas changé. J'aime toujours autant plaire et faire plaisir à mon Harry. Et contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il y a un an, je ne suis absolument pas jaloux. Je suis possessif, mais je ne suis pas jaloux. Harry l'est suffisamment pour deux.

Il a tellement peur que je le quitte de nouveau, qu'il fait tout pour me rendre heureux. Moi de même. Nous tenons beaucoup trop l'un à l'autre pour nous faire souffrir encore une fois.

Comme quoi, l'on apprend beaucoup de ses erreurs. Et parfois, quand nous discutons ensemble lui et moi, nous agréons le fait qu'il ait fallu que nous en passions par là pour comprendre nos sentiments.

Il faut souffrir pour êtres beau. Il faut être malheureux pour être heureux.

C'est incroyable quand même de voir à quel point j'ai changé sur ce point. Je veux dire à l'époque pour moi le bonheur était impossible à trouver. Pour moi, le bonheur n'existait pas, car c'était signe que le malheur avait manqué le coche et qu'il arriverait pas le suivant.

Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort, je l'admet, mais il n'empêche qu'aujourd'hui je l'homme le plus enchanté du monde.

Et en ce moment, je me prépare pour le mariage. Un soupçon de parfum, le même que celui d'Harry et je suis définitivement près.

J'entend frapper à la porte. Trois petit coups discret, je souris.

« Entre Hermione. »

La porte s'ouvre alors sur trois magnifiques créatures, portant toutes le même vêtement. Une longue robe dans le style _Baby Doll_ bleu ciel et sans manche aux bordures argent. Elles sont splendides avec leurs cheveux relevé dans un chignon lâche parsemé de Daisy.

« Hermione, Pansy, Ginny vous êtes splendides. »

Elles rougissent et gloussent un peu.

« Nous sommes venues voir si tu étais prêts. »

« Qu'en dite-vous, je demande en faisant le tour de moi-même. »

Des sifflement admiratif accueillent ma pirouette et je souris.

« J'en conclus que je suis à tomber, comme ça. »

« Tu es parfait, approuve Pansy. Maintenant il est temps d'y aller. Le prêtre est entrain de discuter avec Harry et ils n'attendent plus que toi pour commencer la cérémonie. »

« Hum... dis-je pensif, je connais un certain marié qui doit s'impatienter. »

Nous rions avant de rejoindre le reste des invités. La salle n'est pas pleine. C'est une cérémonie simple et privée. Il n'y a que les amis proches, les mariés ayant tous deux perdu leur famille pendant la bataille contre Voldemort. Les filles restent en coulisses et moi, je cherche mon amour des yeux. Je le trouve et je m'arrête un moment. Il est magnifique dans son costume vert et argent.

Tandis que je chasse rapidement les pensées toutes sauf catholiques qui assaillent mon esprit, je le rejoint.

Un sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres quand il me voit arriver et il s'empresse de m'embrasser en me saisissant pas la taille.

« Amour, dit-il, tu es magnifique. »

« Merci mon cœur, tu es superbe toi aussi, je lui répond avant de me tourner vers le prêtre. »

« Monsieur Malfoy, tout es prêt, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer la cérémonie. »

« Très bien. Alors ne tardons plus. »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, j'entend enfin :

« Monsieur Etan Alexander Wood, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Jérémy Vladimir Frost ici présent et jurer de le chérir et de l'aimer dans le meilleur comme dans le pire ? »

Etan se tourne vers Jérémy et lui fait un sourire tendre avant de répondre :

« I Will. »

Ha ! Celui-là, il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres.

« Monsieur Jérémy Vladimir Frost, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Etan Alexander Wood, ici présent et jurer de le chérir et de l'aimer dans le meilleur comme dans le pire ? »

C'est au tour de Jérémy de sourire tendrement et de répondre :

« I Will. »

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés et devant dieu et devant cette assemblée, je vous déclare mari et époux. »

Puis après s'être passés les anneaux aux doigts les nouveaux mariés nous offrent le plus incroyable baiser de cinéma moldus jamais vu.

Je suis heureux pour eux. Et c'est sincère. Etan et moi avons mis du temps à devenir amis. Au début j'y mettais un peu de mauvaise volonté, nous comprenons tous pourquoi. Mais après une longue discussion, j'ai appris qu'il avait toujours su que j'étais le seul pour Harry et qu'il avait plus souffert que moi, d'avoir prit la virginité de mon amour. Parce qu'il savait qu'Harry ne l'aimerais jamais lui. C'était un acte de passion désespéré. Et le soir du bal, c'est lui qui a convaincu Harry de ne pas lâcher prise et de retenter une dernière fois sa chance. La chanson que j'avais chantée n'avait fait que lui prouver davantage qu'Harry et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre, car tout en dansant, Etan entendait Harry répéter chacune de mes paroles et répondre à mes dernières phrases.

Puis, lors d'un dîner que j'avais organisé, il a rencontré Jérémy. Et depuis, ils ne se sont plus quittés.

Jugeant que les choses sont sur le point de dégénérer en orgie et parce que la main d'Harry cherche à s'insinuer dans mon pantalon, je m'exclame :

« On a dit, vous pouvez embrasser le marié Etan pas le sauter en public. »

Ma réflexion est suivie d'un éclat de rire général et d'une vague d'applaudissement.

Puis le couple s'approche de nous. Jérémy et Etan sont aux anges.

« Félicitation, dit Harry en serrant les deux jeunes hommes dans ses bras, avant que j'en fasse de même. »

« Drago, dit Jérémy un sourire en coins aux lèvres, j'aurais tellement voulu me marier avec toi. »

J'éclate de rire alors qu'Harry me saisit avec possessivité par la taille et m'attire tout contre lui.

« Pas question, dit-il. Drago est à moi. »

« Et toi tu es à moi, lance Etan en tirant son époux près de lui. »

Jérémy et moi rions avant d'embrasser nos hommes. J'avais dit que j'adorais Rem. Même marié, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire des blagues douteuses.

« Non. Plus sérieusement, j'ai eu peur Drake, me lance Etan. Comme tu n'arrivais pas j'ai cru que le mariage serait annulé à cause d'un problème quelconque. Heureusement qu'Harry m'a rassuré sur tes talents d'organisateur. »

« N'en doute plus jamais, je suis peut-être professeur de Potion, mais je suis le meilleur organisateur d'événement du monde, je répond en souriant. »

« C'était la plus belle cérémonie de ma vie, lance Jérémy d'un air rêveur alors que son époux le fusille du regard. »

« Comment ça la plus belle de ta vie ? Parce qu'il y en a une autre ? »

Jérémy éclate de rire, mais se dépêche de le rassurer.

« Non, parce que c'est la première et la dernière. »

Ils s'embrassent puis Etan nous regarde bizarrement.

« À quand la prochaine ? »

Harry et moi, rougissons. Nous n'y avons jamais pensé, ni même abordé le sujet. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, et heureusement Hermione et les autres s'approchent de nous après une séance intensive de baiser pour certains et une séance de « snif snif sob » pour d'autre.

Les félicitations pleuvent encore un peu, puis nous décidons de nous rendre à la réception, que j'ai organisé.

La fête bas son plein, en compagnie d'autres convives que les mariés n'ont invités que pour la réception. En clair, presque tous les élèves de Serdaigle, ceux de Poufsouffle et, bien entendu, quelques Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Alors que nous dansons Harry et moi, sur la piste, je le sens mordiller le lobe de mon oreille avant de murmurer :

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Hum... j'adore ne t'arrête pas. »

Il se met à glousser avant de coller son front au mien.

« Je m'en doute, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle. »

« Ah ? et de quoi s'agit-il dans ce cas ? »

« De la prochaine cérémonie, souffle-t-il contre mes lèvres. »

Je n'ose y croire. Ce professeur de défense contre les forces du mal hyper canon serait-il entrain de demander au Professeur de Potion le plus sexy de toute l'histoire de Poudlard de l'épouser ?

Il faut que j'en sois sûr.

« De notre cérémonie ? »

Et alors qu'il s'apprête à répondre, nous entendons des cris aigus s'élever dans la salle. Nous sursautons en même temps avant de nous retourner pour voir, Blaise, Ron, Goyle et Crabbe tous les quatre debout sur une table différente, une bouteille de champagne en main et fièrement levée vers le ciel, et une autre main sur le cœur.

« MOI BLAISE ZABINI, se met-il à hurler, JE VIENS DE DEMANDER HERMIONE GRANGER EN MARIAGE ET ELLE A DIT OUI, conclu-t-il avant de se mettre à faire la danse de la victoire et de boire une grande gorgé de champy. »

« MOI RON WEASLEY, reprend le rouquin tout aussi éméché, JE VIENS DE DEMANDER PANSY PARKINSON EN MARIAGE ET ELLE A DIT : ON VERRA CE SOIR SI TU ME BAISE COMME UNE BÊTE ! J'EN CONCLUS QUE C'EST GAGNE D'AVANCE ! »

« MOI GREGORY GOYLE, ajoute l'autre compère alcoolo, JE VIENS DE DEMANDER GINNY WEASLEY EN MARIAGE ET ELLE A DIT : TU RISQUE D'AVOIR DES ENFANTS PLUS VITE QU'UN LAPIN ! ET... JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE, MAIS JE FAIS COMME MON POTE RON ET J'EN CONCLUS QUE C'EST OUI ! »

« MOI VINCENT CRABBE, termine enfin mon ex-garde du corps qui après avoir subit un régime intensif ressemble à un véritable Apollon sur patte, J'N'AI ENCORE RIEN DEMANDE A PERSONNE, MAIS JE VAIS LE FAIRE. NEVILLE LONDUBAT VEUX-TU M'EPOUSER ? »

Harry et moi sursautons, mais éclatons de rire rapidement suivit pas toute l'assemblée. Je lance un regard à Neville qui rouge comme une tomate baisse les yeux avant que Vincent ne le rejoindre et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Le pauvre Londubat est surpris, mais répond bien vite au baiser et après de longues minutes d'apnée, acquiesce vivement.

« IL A DIT OUI, se met à hurler Crabbe avant de l'embrasser de nouveau sous les rires et acclamations des invités. »

Je me retourne vers Harry qui est littéralement mort de rire. Et bien, les mariages poussent comme des champignons. Ça doit être une sorte de stimulant les cérémonies et les cœur partout.

« Je suppose que la prochaine ne sera pas la nôtre, dis-je en soupirant d'un air faussement déçut. Je pense avoir un sacré boulot, avec quatre nouveaux mariages à organiser. »

Le rire d'Harry s'étrangle dans sa gorge et il me fixe éberlué.

« Ça veut dire que... que tu accepte de te marier avec moi ? »

Je souris avant de l'embrasser.

« Ça veut dire que la cinquième cérémonie sera la bonne, je répond. »

Et alors que je soupire en rejoignant mes compagnes de honte, j'ai nommé Hermione, Pansy et Ginny, je vous laisse deviner ce qu'Harry a osé me faire.

Haaa ! Les mecs, tous les mêmes !

_**OWARI**_

_Et voili voilou ! Encore une fic de finie. _

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**Je sais, j'ai complètement déliré à la fin, mais franchement, la pluie nous amène de drôles d'idées. Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. C'est nul, dégoulinant de rose et de déclarations toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres, c'est niais, mais que voulez-vous je suis dans ma période en ce moment. °v°... et pi, j'ai un gros cœur de romantique. Si, si, c'est vrai... bon d'accord, on pourrait ne pas le croire après avoir lu ZE, mais quand même, j'ai des sentiments aussi, pas que des pulsions malsaines. Mdrrrr... **

_Pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent et qui attendent avec impatience les suites de ZE, de l'Echangeur et Des chansons rien que pour vous, elles arriveront lol._

_ZE : L'épilogue sera pour Lundi ou Mardi (chez moi je veux dire. Donc Mardi ou Mercredi chez vous). Et en ce qui concerne les deux autres fics, dès que je finis ZE je continue l'Echangeur et ensuite je me mettrais à la troisième. _

_**En tout cas merci de me lire, je vous fais un gros kissouxxxx et attend vos reviews avec impatience. **_

**_HK._**


End file.
